


Revenge is a Bitch

by Fourtears



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Boat Drinks mission with a twist, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Relic Malfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fourtears/pseuds/Fourtears
Summary: Boat Drinks mission except V gets a Relic Malfunction and Kerry is tasked with saving him.
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne/Male V
Comments: 6
Kudos: 139





	Revenge is a Bitch

"Whaaat? Ya gettin’ seasick?” Kerry teased, lifting his hand from the strings of his guitar for a moment, “If you weren’t a fan of the ocean ya could have said so back on the dock. Coulda booked us a nice romantic drive through the city... whelp too late now huh V?"

“No- no, It’s nothing,” V mumbled with a slow shake off his head. Kerry pressed his lips together in a hum, nodding slightly in acknowledgement before turning his attention back to the guitar in his arms.

The sharp throbbing was beginning to pass just as swiftly as it came, and the tossing of his stomach relaxed after a few deep breaths. From the corner of his eye, V could see Johnny shift uncomfortably from his laxed position on the edge of the yacht’s deck, his holographic form glitching every few seconds. Johnny merely turned his head to face V’s gaze, the aviators on his face making it difficult for the merc to trace the hologram’s expression. Johnny had felt it too; the relic wasn’t only V’s problem, he knew, everything he felt Johnny felt as well. V licked his lips, inhaling through his nose as he tried to focus on the soft melody Kerry as playing. Anything to get his mind off of the relic malfunction.

Only a week had passed since Johnny “introduced” V to his former bandmate. What started out as a “check in” turned into a job and then a series of jobs. V of course had no complaints, as Kerry wasn’t like any other fixer. He led the charge, pulling V along for the ride whenever he desired. Most of the time, V felt he wasn’t even needed. Maybe he was just there as a backup, a toughened merc hired to play bodyguard for the old rockstar as he set out on his quest for vengeance. It was amusing nonetheless, and through it all he could sense Johnny’s pride as he watched the once isolated hermit take matters into his own hands. Seeing the flame burn once again was all V needed to continue taking jobs whenever Kerry rang up on the holo. But now? V couldn’t have guessed a job could be this easy. A relaxing boat ride complete with live music and a lesson on the philosophy of life's loops? This all had to be a joke.

“Alright. Now for a breath of freedom!” 

V barely had enough time to duck as Kerry swung his guitar over his head, slamming it into the floor of the yacht before launching it into the ocean as if he were playing frisbee with the sky. Kerry’s chrome blue eyes met his, flashing with a tint of red from the setting sun. The fire was back, and V couldn’t help but hold his breath waiting for what was to come.

“Ya gonna fuckin’ help me or just stand there like a gonk?”

“Help you do _what_ now? Rip this boat to shreds?” V asked sitting up and stretching his legs, “An’ no regrets after. Ownin’ a trashed yacht?”

“My yacht?” Kerry said spinning around at the door’s opening while sporting the dumbest expression. Holding the door opening with his boot, Kerry let out a sinister chuckle, shaking his head slowly. “Honestly think I’d name my boat “Seamurai”? Fuck…”

V quickly caught up, taking the door into his own hand and following Kerry into the interior of the yacht. “Who’s then?” V asked, letting the door slide shut behind him.

“Leadhead motherfucker, L.B. Kovachek,” Kerry sneered as he knocked over bottles of beer from the bar table. They toppled to the ground one by one spilling the alcohol everywhere, some of the bottles shattering upon impact. A scene all too familiar for V who couldn’t help but smirk at the spectacle.

“Never got a chance to properly “thank” him for the Us Cracks shit… and a few other things,” Kerry continued. With a swift stride he was behind the bar table, pulling out an ax from the cabinet below. Then with a grunt he began to hack away at the polished wooden bar table. “Choose somethin’ and _smash_ it! This one’s on L.B.”

V let out a huff, shaking his head but unable to hide the smile on his lips as he watched Kerry ditch the ax and storm over to the next unfortunate object. 

“I ain’t payin’ ya to just stand there!” Kerry shouted as he tore at the couch to the right. 

“You’re not payin’ me at all,” V countered.

“Goddammit V just move your lazy ass! You’re taking up space!”

V waved his hand, “Alright, alright...” looking around the yacht, he turned to the painting by his side, taking it off its hinges and slamming in front of his feet before stomping on it with the full force of his body.

“Atta boy!” V could hear Kerry cheer from behind him. The merc could feel his instincts kick in as he immediately pounced onto the next object he saw, banging the coffee machine on the counter before throwing it across the room. Next, a record player that he mindlessly flung to the wall, nearly hitting Kerry’s leg.

“Gimme a hand with this motherfucker!” Kerry growled through his teeth. His hands were clenched tightly around a gold bar sticking out from the wall of the yacht. All it took was a little extra force from V for it to snap, the momentum bringing their bodies together for a second, which was enough for V to see the look on Kerry’s face before he crashed his lips onto the rockstar’s.

Kerry took control almost immediately, grabbing V’s neck to move him through the kiss the way he wanted it. Then, just as fast as it started it ended as Kerry shoved V away stepping back towards the radio on the wall’s shelf. V could feel his face getting hot as he watched Kerry wipe at his mouth with the back of his hand, but then he saw the smirk creeping up the rockstar’s lips.

V didn’t need to hear words to know what Kerry wanted. He ran his tongue over his lips as he watched Kerry turn up the music on the radio and let him swiftly close the distance between them.

With a push from Kerry’s hand, V stepped back, his heels soon hitting the couch behind him, his legs giving way, forcing V to plop down onto the cushions. Kerry came soon after, straddling him with his legs, and finding his place on V’s lap. V leaned in, their lips almost meeting before he felt a hand press against his chest, pushing him back far enough that he was forced to look Kerry in the eyes again. The rockstar’s flame had returned, literally, as he pulled out a lighter and ignited it before tossing it at the couch across the yacht’s interior. The heat in the room increased almost instantly as the smoke bellowed above, the fire spreading quickly around them.

V’s arms wrapped around Kerry’s slim form, holding him close as Kerry’s own hands cupped V’s jaw, guiding him into yet another kiss. V could feel his mind buzzing from the stimulation as Kerry’s hands soon left his face to begin tugging off his leather vest. Their bodies were hot and slick with sweat only after a minute from a mix of the flames around as well as the flames that burned within. V heard the vest drop to the ground and soon after Kerry’s hands snuck back onto V’s body, feeling their way under the merc’s clothes.

However, Kerry felt V freeze under his touch, the younger man turning away in a grimace before practically throwing Kerry off him. Kerry caught himself just before he hit the ground, grabbing V’s leg with one hand to balance.

V curled into himself, covering his mouth with his hand as he let out a string of painful coughs.

“V?” Kerry kneeled over the merc, placing a ginger hand on his shoulder to ease the shaking, “V what the hell is going on?!” Kerry asked, his voice wavering uncontrollably.

V didn’t respond, instead shaking his head slowly as if to prove to Kerry he was fine. But Kerry could see from his expression he was far from it. “‘m sorry-” He croaked, wiping his hand on the cushions painting them red with his blood. “The chip,” he added, pushing himself up to a sitting position again, “I didn't mean to spoil the moment.” V tried to laugh but the gesture only resulted in another coughing fit.

“Aw fuck that!” Kerry whined, waving his arms around for emphasis, “Ya didn’t spoil shit, so stop apologizing like some teenage girl out on her first date,” Kerry’s lowered his voice, letting his hand fall to V’s arm and giving it a tight squeeze, “But seriously kid, you alright? I- well, ya had me worried what can I say. Let’s ditch this place and getcha some fresh air. Can ya stand?”

V rubbed at his temples, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment before nodding, “Yeah… I think so.” He let Kerry pull him up onto his feet, holding him the best he could with his skinny arms to make sure the merc didn’t topple into any of the bundles of fire around them. The heat was getting overwhelming for both of them. Beads of sweat began to drip down the sides of V’s head as he leaned into Kerry’s form. If he didn’t pass out from the pain, he would surely pass out from the fire at this point.

“V? You with me?” Kerry asked, looking down at the merc beside him. V’s head hung low between his shoulders, but thankfully the grip in his hands still clung tight to Kerry’s torso. “Here, put your arm around my neck. That’s it, I gotcha kid.”

With his free hand, Kerry slid the door open, the rush of the cool sea breeze a treat to Kerry’s lungs as the smoke billowed out from behind the two. Kerry pushed V through first, making sure their feet didn’t tangle up in the process. V barely made it a step on his own before another wave of pain washed over his brain, causing his legs to give way. V twisted around, his arms reaching for Kerry. 

“ _Agh-_ shit!” V grabbed at Kerry’s tank top, the only thing visible through the smoke, nearly ripping the material as he collapsed in the doorway. Kerry went down with him, the side of his head hitting the frame of the door with a harsh crack.

“Fuck!” Kerry winced, his hands leaving V to catch himself before he hit the ground. A long groan escaped Kerry’s lips as he lifted himself up onto his elbows despite the throbbing pain in his head. His throat was dry, and a tickling sensation was beginning to blossom at his temple. Touching his fingers to his head he felt the slick wetness of blood dripping down from the side of his head to his jawline.

“Kerry?” V’s voice broke the rockstar from his daze. The merc’s voice came out strained and coarse.

“Right here V,” Kerry responded. The rockstar moved to a kneeling position beside the merc, one hand cradling his head, the other resting on V’s back as the younger man struggled to lift himself up.

“ _Stop_ moving-” Kerry scolded, the frustration coming forth as he V fought Kerry’s attempts to flip the merc onto his back. “V!!”

A pained cry left V’s throat as Kerry finally pulled V onto his back, the position quite uncomfortable for the merc, his hands almost instantly moving up to his face to claw at his skin.

_“Fuck!_ Fuck- I- m-my head…” V screamed through his hands. His nails leaving pink streaks down his pale skin.

“Hey! Hey, s-stop it!” Kerry grabbed at V’s wrists, prying both the merc’s hands away with ease. V’s eyes followed Kerry’s bloodied hand, widening as he saw the source of the blood as Kerry loomed above him.

“You’re bleedin’ Ker…” V rasped, his bloodshot eyes gazing up into Kerry’s steel glare.

“I fuckin’ know!” Kerry nearly screamed as he wrapped his arms underneath V’s armpits and began pulling V’s form to the edge of the yacht. Kerry could feel his legs burn as he pulled the merc using all his weight as leverage before falling back onto his bottom the moment his head flared, “Ahggh fuck… m’head is gonna _fuckin’_ explode-” Kerry muttered to himself before biting his lip to distract from the pain.

V’s eyes fought to stay open, the sting of the smoke mixed with the throbbing headache from the relic malfunction pushed V further and further into unconsciousness. He blinked a few times to ease the dryness, watching as Kerry ran around the deck pulling junk from every container, swearing to himself and chanting “Where the hell are the life vests” as if they weren’t already burnt to ashes.

V’s mind went hazy, unaware he was being picked up again, his legs dangling over the edge of the yacht. Kerry’s arms gripped tightly under V’s armpits keeping the younger man from toppling into the waves below. V couldn’t even bring himself to speak. His arms limply dangling by his side, unable to protest what Kerry was thinking of doing.

Then he heard Kerry’s voice, low and shaky near his ear: “Oh god. Kid, I sure hope you float!”

And with that, he felt Kerry’s hands slip. He didn’t even get to feel the sting of the water before his mind blacked out.

  
  
  


V groaned, turning his head to the side only to be met with the stench of the beach. A wet cough tore at his lungs as he coughed up whatever water he had left in his system. He gagged, licking his lips and tasting the salt and whatever toxic waste was lingering around in the ocean. There was a hand on him, helping him up onto his elbows. Kerry. Right. V tipped his head, allowing the water to run out his ear, and the sound of Kerry’s voice to fill that empty vacuum.

“V?! Oh thank god.” Kerry spoke fast, giving V a slight shake as he pulled V into a sitting position beside him.

“Ughh, jeez you really just threw me in huh?” V grumbled, looking down at his soaked clothes which stuck uncomfortably to his skin.

Kerry’s hands brushed at V’s face, dusting away at the sand like some worried mother.

“Ker, I’m fine.” V groaned, grabbing Kerry’s wrist and bringing his hand down to his lap.

Kerry slipped his hand from V’s grasp, throwing his arms around the merc and squeezing him in a tight hug.

“Dont. _Fuckin’._ Scare me like that.” Kerry scolded. The authority in his voice faded towards the end. 

V rubbed at Kerry's back with one hand, the other going to brush against the blood that stained Kerry’s silver hair. The merc could feel Kerry’s entire body reel back at the touch, the older man letting out a small hiss.

Kerry’s eyes met V’s and seeing the concern in the merc’s eyes, Kerry quickly spoke before V could jump to conclusions. “I’ll live.” Kerry forced a smile, “Nothin’ a little ice and painkiller’s won’t fix.”

V let out an assuring hum, reaching for Kerry’s neck and pulling him onto his lap. Tipping Kerry’s head down, V planted a soft kiss onto Kerry’s forehead, the rockstar letting out a huff before returning a small kiss onto V’s lips. “Feel better already…” Kerry whispered before pulling away and returning to his spot next to V’s side.

“I owe ya one,” V admitted after a brief silence. His expression was one of pure defeat and exhaustion.

Kerry pressed his lips together, looking off into the flaming wreck. He was thinking, and it didn’t take V long to figure that much out. “What is it Ker, spit it out.”

The rockstar turned back, bringing one knee up to his chest and shooting V a sinister smile, “You’re right.” Kerry smirked, showing a flash of his teeth before breaking out in a light chuckle, “You _do_ owe me.”

V pulled away but Kerry was faster, grabbing both of V’s hands within his own.

“How good are you with your hands?” Kerry purred, rubbing V’s fingers between his own.

V could feel his face go hot as he fumbled on his words, “I- uh…”

Kerry barked out a loud laugh, throwing his head back nearly to the ground behind him. “Fuck, V not like that. I hope you’re a good masseur because I think I threw my back out dragging ya off that yacht.”

V choked, punching Kerry lightly in the shoulder. “Yeah right old man.”

“Hey! This “old man” just saved your life!”

“I think I’d rather have burned to death,” V joked, the sarcasm falling flat the moment he saw the sorry look on Kerry’s face. It didn’t take long before V caved in, letting out a gruff sigh.

“Give me the time. I’ll be there.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was just a little "what if" idea that kept me awake at night so I had to type it out myself. Hope you all enjoyed :)


End file.
